


How to Woo Sam Winchester

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Michael Wooing Sam, Michael!Dean, Minor Character Death, Protective Jack, Protective Mary Winchester, Wooing, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Michael had plans for this new world but all changed the moment he laid eyes on Sam Winchester soul, never in his life had he seen anything as beautiful and knew that Sam was the only one worthy to stand next to him.When Michael took over Dean Sam thought his world was over he never expected that he would end up being wooed by Michael or that he would be the reason Dean and Michael would come to an agreement to share him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sam Winchester Big Bang and for a while I had been writing small drabbles of Michael!Dean/Sam and I wanted to write a full-blown fic thus this story was born. 
> 
> I ended up working with the wonderful kurisu-80 who made some amazing breathtaking art and was a real help to me when life got a little out of control. You can see their amazing art [ here](https://kurisu-80.tumblr.com/post/182666600707/i-had-a-lot-of-fun-working-on-these-drawings)
> 
> I owe a huge thank you to jdl71 for their amazing beta help in whipping this story into shape.

It had been but a fleeting glance but enough for Michael to see the most beautiful soul he had never had the pleasure of seeing. It was unlike any he had ever laid eyes on, which was very odd as Michael had never cared for humans; he found that they were beneath him.

Yet something about this soul called to him. It wasn't until he met them, the hunters from the other world, did he learn the name of the owner of that beautiful soul. Sam Winchester.

He wanted to know more about this Sam, but before he could have a chance to take Sam away and study him Sam was gone, leaving behind the other world’s version of his brother, Lucifer. He knew that there was a story there from the way Sam looked at Lucifer as he left him behind to be at his mercy.

Michael had to thank Sam for that really; it allowed him to get to know his brother from another world. Lucifer was very talkative when given the right motivation and if not well, Michael had no problems with torturing another version of his brother, but it really wouldn’t be that much of a challenge now that Lucifer was such a weaker version of him.

“Tell me about Sam Winchester and I will show you mercy,” Michael demanded as he trailed the blade along Lucifer’s cheek loving the way he flinched.

Lucifer could only stare at the man who was this world’s version of his brother and he did his best not to show his fear at the power that rippled underneath Michael’s host. He was vastly outnumbered; he was a mere shell of himself while Michael was at full power. What is it to you? And what is in it for me?”

Michael’s lips curled up into a smile that sent shivers down Lucifer’s spine. It was a cold and cruel smile, one that Lucifer usually gave and didn’t receive. “If I like what I hear I will grant you a quick death or if I am feeling very generous I might even spare you. But face it Lucifer do you really think that you have a chance in beating me? And even if you do, where do you think you will go? There is no place on this earth that you can run that I won’t find you.”

Lucifer knew that for now he was beaten; that he was at Michael’s mercy and had little choice but to tell him what he wanted to hear. “Sam Winchester is my perfect vessel in my world. He was meant to rule hell as Azazel’s chosen. To sit on the throne as the Boy King of Hell and then when the time was right I would take him and make him mine.”

That bothered Michael and he couldn’t explain why. Why did the idea of Lucifer having control of Sam, destroying his soul, locking him away forever, imprisoning him and letting that bright soul be lost in the shadows until it flickered out and died trouble him?

Sam Winchester, who in another world, was his brother's perfect vessel? It was something that Michael scoffed and laughed at.  How could someone like Lucifer be blessed with someone like Sam? “I can see why he is everything you are not. He is what the Morningstar should have been and you will forever be a pale reflection of him. You are not worthy to have the likes of Sam Winchester as your true host.”

“Why do you care?!” Lucifer couldn’t understand it and it baffled him. “You’ve never even met him until now, as if you call that a meeting! You just saw him and now you are obsessed with him. Not that it will do you any good. As dear sweet Sammy doesn’t see anyone but his beloved big brother and Dean will happily stab you in the face with an angel blade if you even think about coming close to Sam.” Lucifer thought about it for a second. “Actually that is something I wouldn’t mind seeing.” It seemed any world Michael was a big dick.

“Dean Winchester,” Michael murmured under his breath. He had seen it, how Sam’s soul drifted toward ~~s~~ Dean’s and Dean’s in the return did the same. They were entwined around one another and made the other whole, they were a true case of soulmates. “If Sam was your perfect vessel then that would mean Dean is mine.”

“Yes.” Lucifer could see where this was going. “But you will never get Dean to say yes.”

“I would if Sam was in danger.” The smile that reappeared on Michael’s face once again sent shivers down Lucifer’s spine, “And youbrother, might just still have a use.”

Lucifer knew that he didn’t have a choice, he was a rat trapped in a cage, helpless but to do anything other than say, “Sure why not.”

* * *

 

Sam had seen Dean die right before his eyes too many times to count. Losing Dean, holding him in his arms as Dean took his last breath was the worst feeling in Sam’s world. It tore his heart to shreds, but watching as Michael, who Dean said yes, to save him and Jack overwhelmed and overpowered his everything.

“Thanks for the suit.”

Four words that had Sam’s world crashing down around him, he couldn’t lose Dean, not to Michael’s hold. One thing that he had always been thankful for was that Dean never experienced what it was like to be helpless and locked away in his own body. Unable to do anything but watch; screaming for them to stop. “Dean, I will save you,” Sam vowed.

Dean no Michael’s lips curled into a smile. “I look forward to the chase. Come find me Sam Winchester and I might return your brother to you.”

There was no missing the challenge in Michael’s voice; one that Sam gladly accepted, “I will and you will return my brother back to me.”

Sam refused to back down as Michael moved toward ~~s~~ him. He shifted so that he could protect Jack from the archangel in case he decided to attack. What Sam didn’t expect was for Michael to trail his thumb along his lower lip.

“We shall see my little one. But know this Sam Winchester, you will be mine in the end,” Michael vowed. “Prove to me that you are worthy,” Michael whispered in his ear and then he was gone.

“Sam, what just happened?” Jack asked confusion in his voice.

Unable to stop himself, Sam lifted a hand to his lip where Michael had just touched. While he knew it wasn’t Dean who had touched him, that didn’t stop his body responding from the touch. He could still feel his body tingling from Michael’s touch. “Michael just took Dean from us and we are going to get him back.”

“But it looked like Michael was flirting with you,” Jack commented. He had seen enough flirting between Sam and Dean to know what it looked like. “I don’t think that Dean is going to like that when we get him back.” Jack knew he didn’t like it at all. Michael was a monster and he had no right to flirt with such a kind soul like Sam.

“I don’t know if I would really say that Michael was flirting with me. I think he was trying to get me off of my game and it will not work.” Sam would not let Michael get into his head he would save Dean.

“We will save Dean,” Jack spoke up smiling as Sam turned to look at him, “You don’t have to do this alone Sam. You will have me and we will not leave Dean in Michael’s hands,” Jack vowed.

“Thank you, Jack, I’m glad that I have you in my corner.”

* * *

 

The bunker was full of people displaced from the apocalyptic world. Sam in dealing with everything that had happened, forgot all about them. He didn’t think anyone could blame him, not after he just watched his big brother, his lover be taken over by Michael and taken from him. After that nothing else really mattered.

“That is a lot of people,” Jack murmured from his spot beside Sam.

“Yeah, and they are going to need our help.” Sam was very thankful that he had Jack’s support. The young man hadn’t left his side since Michael had vanished. He knew that it would be on him to help these people adjust. He knew that his mom, Jack and Castiel would help as best they could, but Jack was still adjusting to the world. A part of Sam felt bad that he had forgotten about them and was a little upset that he couldn’t start his search for Dean right away and worst of all Sam didn’t know if he could trust anyone of them.

“Sam, do we tell them about Michael?” Jack asked in a low voice. He knew how much damage Michael and his forces had done to their world and how hated and feared he was. He didn’t think they would take the news well that Michael was here in this world.

“No, for now, we keep it between you and I. We will tell my mom and Castiel when we are alone. I don’t blame them for hating Michael but the last thing we need is them going after Dean all because he said yes to save us. We need to be able to save Dean without having to worry about other world hunters hunting him or those who want revenge.” Sam knew that he would have to come up with a lie as to why Dean wasn’t here and a way to make sure that no one else but those he trusted found out that Dean had been taken over by Michael.

Jack nodded his head; he could see Sam’s point he had lived among these people and he knew that a lot of them had a deep and understandable hatred of Michael and his angels and the last thing that he wanted was for Dean to get harmed in the crossfire. “That seems like a wise course of action but what will we do if they ask about Dean?”

Jack raised a valid point. “They don’t know Dean as we do, we can say that an old friend called him up asking for his help and we aren’t sure how long he will be gone. Then once we get everyone settled I will turn the care of looking after them to my mom and with Bobby and Castiel to help her, we will be free to look for a way to save Dean,” Sam informed Jack.

Surprise appeared in Jack’s eyes, “You really want me to come with you to find Dean? You don’t blame me for what happened?”

Sam wasn’t at all surprised that Jack blamed himself. “Jack, what happened wasn’t your fault okay? So I don’t want you blaming yourself for something that no one had any control over. And there is no one I trust more to have my back than you.”

Jack felt a sense of pride fill him to know that Sam, someone he loved and cared for, trust him to help him save Dean. “I won’t let you or Dean down.”

“I know you won’t. Now let’s go deal with our new guests.” Putting on a smile that was partly fake Sam moved into the meeting room that was full of survivors who clearly didn’t know what to do or where to go.

The moment Mary saw Sam and Jack return without Dean she knew that something was wrong. While she wanted to ask, the look in Sam’s eyes told her any questions would have to wait until later.

“Welcome everyone to the Men of Letters’ bunker. I’m sorry that neither Jack nor I were here to help get you settled but something important came up. As you can see, Dean is not with us. A fellow hunter needed some aid and he will be gone for an undetermined amount of time. Once we have gotten you settled Jack and I will be joining Dean, but we will leave you in the capable hands of my mother and Castiel,” Sam explained with a soft and welcoming smile.

“I know that this is going to be a big shock and adjustment for some of you and I understand. You lost your world and you have been doing your best to survive against overwhelming odds but you are all here because you did just that, you survived. Now I’m not saying that this is going to be easy just know that you now have people who are here to help you whether it is to find a new home here or to return to your world and fight for it. We will do our best to help and support you in any way that we can. I promise you that.”

Sam wasn’t used to being in the leadership role, no that was more Dean’s place and he was only too happy to follow. But from the smile that his mom was sending him it looked like he hadn’t done too bad of a job.

“So why don’t we get you all settled and then we will go from there,” Sam suggested he knew that they would probably be hungry and while he was no cook like Dean he thought that he might be able to whip up some sandwiches with Jack and his mom’s help. “Jack, would you mind showing them around? Letting them know what rooms are free and are taken?” Sam asked turning to the younger man.

“Of course.” Jack figured that Sam was going to fill Mary in on what had gone down and this way he could answer any questions about the bunker without one of the others seeking out Sam and possibly stumbling upon what had happened to Dean. “If you will follow me.”

Mary stayed back as she watched the rest of the survivors leave and follow Jack to find rooms to call their own. She could hear Jack telling them about the bunker. “Okay, Sam what is going on? I know your brother and Dean wouldn’t just leave on a hunt, not without you.”

Sam let out a shaky breath. “Lucifer had Jack and me as prisoners; he was draining Jack’s grace to get his powers back. Dean said yes to Michael, to let him use him as his host to save us but Michael went back on his word and he has taken Dean from us.” Sam could see the horror appearing in his mother’s eyes, “I promise that I will get Dean back. I will save him from Michael.”

“I know you will Sam. And I am not surprised that Dean made a deal to save you and Jack. When Dean thought he lost you in that other world to those vampires and he was going back for your body, I knew that he wasn’t coming back. That he was willingly going to his death and nothing I said would change his mind. The two of you are two halves of the same soul; you cannot exist without one another and if anyone can save Dean from Michael’s hold it is you.” It hadn’t been easy for Mary to accept that her sons had a bond that went beyond brotherhood, a bond that went even deeper than that of lovers. Castiel had explained it one night to her when she asked about them.

_“They are soulmates something rare and beautiful. Their love for one another has overcome so many things, every destiny that was written long before they were to be born. They defied both heaven and hell just to save one another. Their love is unlike anything I have ever seen and I have seen so much. I am blessed to know them and get a chance to be a part of their lives.”_

_Mary bit her lower lip, “You don’t think it is wrong? That they are more than brothers?”_

_“I do not see things the way you mortals do. I only see two souls that have found their way to one another and when their lives end here in this world they will spend eternity in their shared heaven.”_

Mary took Castiel’s words to heart. She knew that Dean and Sam had a different kind of relationship. It hadn’t been easy for her to accept but when she looked into Dean’s eyes he looked dead and she had known at that moment she would be soon mourning two sons.

“I hate Lucifer for all that he has done to you.” Mary didn’t know everything but she knew that Lucifer had tortured and tormented her youngest. She had heard the screams coming from Sam the night the nightmares returned and how Dean had been the one to wrap him up in his arms and soothe him, to reassure him that he was free and that son of a bitch could never touch him again. “But he brought you back to me and Dean and that is the one good thing he has done. Dean had already lost you once. Losing you again would have destroyed him, of course, he would say yes to Michael to save you.”

“Do you blame me?”

Mary let out a horrified sound as she reached out to cup Sam’s face in her hands. She could see the guilt in his eyes and she knew that he blamed himself, “No! I could never blame you. I blame Lucifer and Michael they are the ones at fault. Dean will not want you to blame yourself either. Now, what is the plan?”

“I don’t want to raise alarms or alert any of the others to what is going on. They don’t have a love for Michael and I can understand that but the last thing we need is them going off trying to hunt down Dean. I was taking with Jack with me to find Rowena to see if she can help to find a way to track Michael. Normally I would ask Castiel but his grace is low and I thought it would be best if he stayed here with you to help settle the others,” Sam explained.

While Mary would have loved to be out there with Sam looking for Dean, she could see his point. “What about Ketch? I know he isn’t the most trustworthy guy but he saw that other world and I don’t think he wants that for our world. He might be able to help.”

Sam had to admit that his mom had a point. “I’ll call him once Jack and I are out of the bunker. The last thing I need is for us to be overheard.”

“Just promise that you will keep in touch. Saving Dean will mean nothing if we lose you.” Mary wanted both of her sons to come home safe to her and she would be damned if Michael took Sam from her and kept Dean.

“I will and I will have Dean home soon.” Sam decided that for now, it was best that the whole Michael flirting with him be kept just between him and Jack at least until Sam knew what the archangel meant by it.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael walked down the streets, watching as the mortals went about their business not realizing how weak and pathetic they were. They thought themselves so high and mighty not at all realizing that they were nothing more than ants beneath his boot.

Well, all but one. Sam Winchester was the exception.

_“Sammy will never give into you,” Dean’s voice growled out._

Michael felt his lips curl up into a smile. Dean had been rather vocal about his interest in Sam. It seemed his host was rather possessive and protective over Sam, not that he blamed him. Sam was certainly something that needed to be protected and cherished.

 _‘We shall see but do not worry I plan on taking very good care of Sam,’_ Michael promised and he wasn’t surprised that once again he heard a growl. He could feel Dean fighting him but Dean was no match for him. _‘You can try and fight me all you want Dean; you will not win and as long as I have you Sam will come to me if only to try and save you. Then I will take him as mine.’_

Michael had a plan; this world’s angels and demons were weak. Neither had a leader and they weren’t worthy of his time. No he would be looking elsewhere.

 _‘I wonder Sam how long will it take for you to find me?’_ Michael looked forward to finding out.

=

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you, Sam?” Castiel asked a frown appearing on his face. He was not happy to hear that Michael had taken Dean, that he now had his perfect vessel.

When Castiel had returned to the bunker he had not expected to learn what had transpired during and after Lucifer and Michael’s battle. He felt bad that Jack had lost his grace to Lucifer, he could tell that it had hurt the younger man. Jack had actually trusted him as Jack still saw him as a father but it was clear that was no more.

“I’m sure Cas, right now we are just trying to get a lead on where Michael has taken him. For now, it would be best if you stayed here and helped my mom get the others settled.” Sam had sent Jack off to get some rest so they could head out in the morning. “Plus I think it will do Jack some good, he carries guilt and I think this will help him.”

No one could miss the bond that had formed between Jack and Sam; Castiel had seen it first hand when Jack had wanted to go back for Sam and demanded to know why he hadn’t saved him. Castiel had felt horrible being unable to save Sam, to leave someone he cared for behind. “Sam, I never apologized for not letting Dean go back for you sooner. I wish I had been able to do more to save you. I never wanted to leave a friend behind.”

“I know Castiel and you did the right thing saving those people and Dean. The last thing I would want was for either of you to get hurt.” Sam knew the angel was blaming himself and that both Dean and Jack had blamed him as well and that was the last thing Sam wanted.

“You are too kind Sam, a rare thing in this world.” Castiel had never expected when he met Sam Winchester that the boy that was supposed to be Lucifer’s true vessel was nothing like the fallen angel. Sam was everything that he could have been.

“Cas, Michael did say something odd; he wants me to prove myself worthy. Do you have any idea what he might be talking about?” Sam asked a confused look on his face.

“No, but I urge you to be all that more carefully. It sounds like Michael has a plan for you Sam and that has me worried.” Castiel would not allow anyone to harm Sam.

“You and me both Castiel.”

=

* * *

 

The Impala purred down the highway almost as if she knew that they were on the hunt trying to find her driver. It felt odd to Sam to be on the driver side. That was Dean’s spot; his was in the passenger seat beside Dean or curled up underneath Dean’s arm as his brother handled baby with ease, joking that Sam could put that pretty mouth to good use and give him a blowjob. More often than not that suggestion ended with Sam giving Dean a bitch face instead.

Jack was studying Sam. He admired how the man was holding everything together. He knew that Sam was hurting and worried. Sam had lost the love of his life. He might be young but so far he had never seen two people so entwined. He had read about soulmates and that was the only word that could truly describe the bond between Sam and Dean. Jack refused to let Michael keep them apart. He might not have his powers anymore but that wouldn’t stop him from protecting Sam.

=

* * *

 

“Michael. It is you.” The angel posing as Sister Jo could hardly believe it. She had heard whispers of a new angel; it made her wonder what had happened to Lucifer.

Michael only raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he looked at the pathetic angel before him. They were nothing like his brothers and sisters from his world. It took all of his willpower not to wipe them out; they were a disgrace to their kind.

“What do you want? And make it fast I have more important things to do than listen to you blather on.”

She wasn’t about to be detoured. This was Michael in the vessel of Dean Winchester and he was leagues above Lucifer. “You need a consort, someone, to rule beside you.”

An amused smile appeared on Michael’s lips, “I have already chosen a consort. The only one fit to rule beside me is Sam Winchester and he shall.”

Sister Jo could only stare at Michael, surely she had heard him wrong. “Sam Winchester? You want a mortal as your consort when you could have me?” She couldn’t understand it even Lucifer had wanted her! He had chosen her over his perfect vessel.

Her eyes widened as she felt a hand wrap around her throat and she found herself pinned helplessly to the wall with Michael looming over her. “You will watch your tone in how you speak about the only one worthy of standing at my side!” Michael snarled, rage filling him and he wasn’t sure if it was his own or Dean’s as well at the way she spoke of Sam.

“He is the abomination! The boy with the demon blood in him, no angel will follow you if you seek him as your consort. You would be wise in choosing an angel.” She couldn’t believe that Michael was considering Lucifer’s vessel, the boy that rumors whispered that some of Azazel’s followers sought to rule hell.

“And yet he is far worthier than you will ever be. But I believe you are correct when you tell me that others will not accept my Sam, so I will leave a message and you will serve that purposes.”

Fear filled her and she knew that she should have kept quiet about her opinion of Sam Winchester to herself.

“I can’t lie and say this isn’t going to hurt.”

=

* * *

 

“I leave you for not even a week and your brother ends up the host to Michael? Seriously what would you boys do without me?” Rowena could feel a headache forming. While she had grown fond of the Winchester’s they were still a pain in her ass, especially when one of them managed to get taken by Lucifer, who her beloved Fergus had sacrificed himself to seal away. And that led to the other agreeing to be Michael’s host only for him to turn on them and keep Dean.

“I know Rowena and you have every right to be upset, hell I am very upset but right now I need your help in saving Dean or at least helping me find a way to track Michael,” Sam pleaded with Rowena.

“Lucifer is really dead?” Rowena let a tiny bit of fear into her voice. Sam knew he was probably the only other person alive who knew what it was like to be helpless at the hands of that monster.

“He is. I gave Dean the angel blade myself and watched as he stabbed him in the chest. Lucifer is dead and gone he is not coming back.” That was the one thing to come out of all of this; the monster from his nightmares was dead and gone at last.

“Then for that alone, I will be glad to help you track down your brother. Give me a few days. It will not be easy tracking an angel let alone a fully powered archangel.”

A grateful smile appeared on Sam’s face bringing his dimples out in full. “Thank you, Rowena, I truly mean that.”

“You can thank me by finding a way to keep you and your brother out of trouble. My Fergus cared about the two of you and against my better judgment I have grown rather fond of you as well and I would hate to see something happen to the two of you, my life would be easier and less chaotic but boring. And my Fergus gave his life for you two. I will not see you waste his sacrifice.” Rowena felt a familiar ache in her chest as she thought about her son and how much he clearly cared about these two to give his life to save them.

Sam’s smile turned sad as he thought about the demon who had somehow become a good friend, he was family that he gave his life to stop Lucifer. “Crowley for the King of Hell was a pretty good guy. I never expected that he would give his life for Dean and I. But his sacrifice was not forgotten and Lucifer is finally gone; he cannot hurt anyone ever again.”

Rowena saw the relief in Sam’s eyes and she knew how the younger man felt. “Once we get your brother back we are throwing a Lucifer is finally dead party,” Rowena declared.

“Of course.” Sam was grateful that Jack was too busy looking around to hear Rowena’s plans. He didn’t know how the younger man felt about Lucifer. Jack had seen the good in him, taken in by his lies. Sam thought a big part of that was because Jack wanted to see some good in the monster that was his father, only to learn that he had been tricked and betrayed. _‘I’ll have to talk to Jack once we have returned to the motel.’_

=

* * *

 

Michael was enjoying his new body. Dean was certainly a fighter. It amused him to hear Dean’s threats and growls of what he would do to him if he hurt ~~s~~ Sam. He had also met some of this earth’s angels and he had not been impressed. It was no wonder that they were nearly wiped out; they were weak and a pale imitation of what they once were and what he had left behind.

 _“You killed one of your own,”_ Dean growled out.

“She was not one of mine, she was weak. I put her out of her misery,” Michael commented as he straightened out his jacket. Dean had been very vocal in his distaste in Michael’s fashion choices. “My warriors are strong, whatever these are they are not angels. I am doing this world a favor by wiping them out. After all, a leader is only as strong as those who follow him.” Until he could find a way to bring his warriors over to this world Michael would have to make do and find a new army another way.

“Besides I don’t see why she would matter to you, after all she was the one feeding Lucifer her grace; putting Sam in danger. I would have thought that you would have been happy to have someone who worked with him out of the picture. Beside she gave me nothing and I granted her a quick death.”

_“Yeah after you tortured her!”_

“Aah, so that is what you have an issue with. I reminded you of your time as a demon and on the rack. I would have thought by now that you understood that angels are warriors and we do whatever it takes to win and get answers; after all they asked you to torture a demon once before so you know we are not as innocent as humans would like to believe.” Michael was happy to see that no blood had gotten onto his clothing. One last look at himself in the broken mirror Michael gave a nod. “I do wonder how long it will take Sam to find my little gift.” He wondered and in a blink, he was gone leaving behind in the empty warehouse the broken body of a redheaded woman with a silhouette of angel wings beneath her.

 

* * *

 

Jack let out a moan as he bit into a burger. He and Sam had stopped at a little diner close by the motel that they were staying at while they waited for Rowena to see if she could find a lead on Michael. “This is so good.”

Sam’s lips twitched up into a smile as he watched Jack eat, he reminded him of Dean when he found a place that served a good burger and/or pie. “I’m glad you are liking it. We will have to remember this place and bring Dean back to this place. Now if only they have good pie and this would be Dean’s dream place.”

Putting his burger down Jack looked Sam in the eyes. “We will get Dean back won’t we?”

Sam could understand Jack’s fears, they were his own. “Jack, I promise you that we will do everything in our power to save Dean. We will not leave Dean to Michael’s control.”

“I’m still worried, it would seem that Michael is interested in you and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I can’t lose any more family.” Jack would do anything to keep Sam safe that was why he had been so willing to die to save him.

“I’ll be careful Jack, I promise.” Sam still didn’t know if Michael had been teasing him or trying to throw him off his game but the next time they met he wouldn’t let Michael get to him.

“I hope so.” Jack was a little worried. After all, Michael was in Dean’s body and there was no one who knew Sam better than Dean and he was afraid that Michael might use Dean’s knowledge of Sam to lure the younger man into a trap. It was no secret that when one of them was in danger Sam and Dean lost all sense of reasoning and all that mattered was saving the other no matter what it cost them. Jack was afraid that Michael might offer to give back Dean in exchange for Sam.

 

* * *

 

Later at the motel Sam watched as Jack drifted off into a deep slumber. He hadn’t missed how the younger man had been keeping a close eye on him. In so many ways Jack reminded him of Dean; his need to protect and help those who were helpless or in need of protection and Sam found it amusing and so adorable that both men saw him as someone who needed to to be protected, even though he had taken on Lucifer himself.

Still while Jack was sleeping, Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a familiar purple shirt. Something that was too small for him now, but had a new role. And as he unwrapped the shirt he felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the amulet, the amulet was still a symbol of his love for Dean.

_“You kept it.” Dean regretted a lot of things and tossing away the amulet, that for years had been a symbol of his and Sam’s unbreakable bond, in the trash had been near the top. “Not only that you pulled it out of the trash. How long have you been carrying it with you?” When Dean had pulled the glowing light out of Sam’s pocket he had never expected to see the amulet. From the look in Sam’s eyes he had known it was there. He didn’t think he would ever be able to make amends for tossing it away._

_“I did. I kept it with me, always trying to find the right time to give it back to you. I also kept it with me as an anchor when I was lost and adrift without you, like the time you were in purgatory. It reminded me that I was out of hell and I would find you again,” Sam explained all the while hoping that Dean wasn’t going to toss it away again; he wasn’t sure he would survive it a second time._

_“I should have never tossed it away. I played right into heaven’s hands, they wanted to split us apart. I’m so sorry Sammy. I know how much I hurt you, tossing the amulet away. I regretted it the moment I heard it drop into the trash basket but I was so angry and hurt that I couldn’t bend down and pick it up. So many times I wanted to go back and see if I could find it.”_

_“I forgave you a long time ago Dean. I know you were hurting.” Sam couldn’t blame his brother he knew he was hurting and they had both been played by heaven and hell to do what they wanted._

_Dean placed the amulet back in Sam’s hands and wrapped his hand over Sam’s, “Keep it, so that you will know that I am always here for you, looking after and protecting you even if we are apart.”_

Sam had taken to carrying it in his bag when they were out on a hunt. It offered him comfort and made him feel close to Dean when they were apart and right now he needed it. He needed that link to Dean. Putting the amulet on he closed his eyes as he felt the familiar weight of it resting against his chest. “I will find you, Dean, I promise you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Walt and Roy, two names that filled Dean with pure rage. It was a rage that had only grown when he had been forced to play nice with them and seek their help. Michael had seen what they had done to Sam, how they had killed him in cold blood all because of who he was meant to be, not at all realizing that, that battle was coming. It was something that could be denied unless your name was Winchester; than it seemed fate and destiny couldn’t stand up against their love.

And Michael could understand Dean’s rage. He felt it as well as his own. He hated watching Dean’s memories as Sam was killed by a bunch of hunters who had let their fear rule them. It was time that he dealt with them in the way that Dean couldn’t.

“Dean?” Walt looked confused at the sight of the hunter standing before him and ~~a~~ Roy, looking very different from the last time he had seen Dean. “New look?” He couldn’t help but tease.

“Oh, it is more than just a new outfit.” Dean’s eyes flashed a blue.

Walt couldn’t breathe. He had only heard of one race that eyes glowed like that, he didn’t even have a chance to reach for his gun before he was tossed back into Roy as the man, no angel stepped closer.

“My name is Michael and I am here to make good on the promise that Dean made all those years ago when you killed his brother in front of him. This will serve as a warning, I protect what is mine and Sam Winchester is most certainly mine.” 

 

* * *

 

Mary Winchester hadn’t been friends with Walt and Roy. She hadn’t even been that fond of them. There was a history with her boys; one that while Dean and Sam tried to put it aside to work with them, she could see it in their eyes. They hadn’t trusted them and were thrilled when they were out of the bunker.

“Are you sure it is them?” Mary asked Ketch. She had seen dead bodies before. As a hunter it was a part of the job but she had never seen bodies so clearly tortured.

“Indeed it is them; while whoever did this made sure it would be hard to identify them. Whoever did this, did it as a warning.” Ketch had seen a lot of things in his life and he knew torture when he saw it.

“How do you know that?” Mary asked she didn’t doubt Ketch.

“Come with me.” Ketch lead her deeper into the warehouse where the two bodies had been strung up.

Mary let out a gasp as she saw the message written in blood ~~on~~ that was on display all over the walls of the warehouse.

**Sam Winchester is mine, this is a sample of what will happen should you touch him.**

“Who could have done this and is my son in danger!” Mary felt fear grip her. She already had one son in danger. She wasn’t sure that she could handle both of them in danger.

“From what I have seen of your sons they can look after one another; as for who did this I have no clue but they wanted their message known and known it will be. Someone powerful did this, proving that they will go to extreme measures to get their point across.” Ketch had an idea who had done this but he didn’t want to say anything.

Too bad Mary could read him. “You have an idea of who was behind this don’t you?” When Ketch didn’t say anything Mary reacted liked a mother bear protecting her cub and before Ketch knew what was happening Mary had him pinned to the wall with her knife pressed against his throat. “Tell me, Arthur, now!”

“God, you are beautiful like this.” Ketch remembered why he fell for the woman before him.

Rolling her eyes, Mary pressed her knife a little closer, making a shallow cut that bled just a little. “Now is the time tell me what you know.”

“My sources who led me here gave me a description of the man who walked out of the warehouse. His description matched Dean's to a t.”

Stunned Mary pulled back. “Michael did this? But why?” Mary did not want to think of any reason why Michael would claim Sam as his own.

“That is the million dollar question and honestly I’m not so sure we want to know the answer.”

 

* * *

 

Sleep wasn’t a friend of Sam’s. It never was when Dean was in danger. The last time that Sam had so little sleep was when Dean died in his arms and his body disappeared from the bunker. Sam could not rest until he knew that Dean was somewhere safe and with his body under the control of Michael’s command, Dean was anything but safe.

 _‘Thank God for coffee.’_ Sam had lost count of how many cups he had. Taking another swallow, he put the cup down before returning his attention back to his laptop doing his best to keep his typing to a minimum as he glanced at the sleeping figure in the other bed. While sleep was not his friend he was happy to see that it hadn’t abandoned Jack. The younger man certainly needed his rest.

The vibration of his phone had Sam blinking and he had been thankful that he set the thing to vibrate while Jack slept. Picking it up as he rose to his feet he moved toward the bathroom so he wouldn’t disturb Jack. 

“Sam.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile as he heard his friend’s voice over the line, “Hey Castiel how are things at the bunker?”

“I am not at the bunker Sam.”

A frown appeared on Sam’s face. “Then where are you? Are you okay, do you need back-up?” While Sam’s focus was on saving Dean, the last thing he wanted was his friends and family in danger.

“I got a cry for help from a fellow angel and I went to check it out. It is not good Sam,” Castiel began the last thing he wanted to do was add more weight onto Sam’s already heavy burden. “I have found an angel, the one that had been working with Lucifer. She is dead and it looks like that whoever had her tortured her. It almost looks like some kind of warning.”

“Do you think it was Michael?” Sam asked, his grip tightening on his phone.

“I believe so but why I do not know.” Castiel couldn’t see the point in Michael killing an angel especially since there are so few of them now.

“Could Michael have done it because learned she worked with Lucifer? Michael is a leader and to him, any angel who worked with Lucifer was an enemy?” Sam suggested.

“That is possible just stay safe Sam. We do not want to lose you as well.”

A small smile appeared on Sam’s face. “I will. Thanks for letting me know Cas.” as he hung up the phone the smile slipped away as a frown appeared on his face. “Just what are you up to Michael?” Sam didn’t like not knowing what was going on and Michael was confusing him big time.

 

* * *

 

Mary was debating. She knew that Sam needed to know that Michael had killed two hunters but she also knew that they needed to keep it quiet. That a different world’s version of Michael was here in his perfect vessel running around free. She wasn’t sure how this world’s hunters would react to the news. She knew how the ones in the bunker would and the last thing they needed was revenge filled hunters trying to take on a fully powered archangel.

“You look like you have a lot on your mind.” To say Rowena had been surprised to find Mary Winchester at her doorstep looking rattled was an understatement. She was surprised and wondering why Mary came to her of all people. They weren’t friends, they barely knew each other but she had a feeling it was because they both loved those two flannel wearing knuckleheads who had saved the world time and time again.

“Michael killed two hunters that Sam and Dean had a history with; one I don’t know all about but I don’t think it was good. He also left a warning that it is what will happen to anyone who touches Sam. I don’t know why I am telling you this.”

“Because I was a mother and the last thing you want is to see your children in danger.” There was a sadness in Rowena’s voice, one that could not be missed. She might have not been the best mother but she had loved her son and she still mourned him now.

Mary couldn’t deny that Rowena had a point. “I just don’t understand why Michael would put that kind of warning out. What does he want with Sam?”

“I don’t know dear but it can’t be good. Sam has gone through enough. We will not let Michael hurt him as well.” If need be, Rowena would go toe to toe against Michael to protect those she saw as family. “Sam asked me for a spell to find Michael I think that maybe you and I should tag along and make sure that Michael knows that Sam has people who will defend him.”

For the first time since Mary had seen Michael’s warning, she felt herself smile. “That sounds like a plan. Michael won’t know what hit him.”

 

* * *

 

Michael loved watching Dean’s memories of Sam even if he did his best to keep Michael out of them, it was fruitless but still, Michael had to give him an A for effort. Sam was everything Michael had known he was and more. He saw Sam through Dean's eyes. He saw how Sam shone like Lucifer had been meant to be, the Morningstar the brightest of all. Only it wasn't Lucifer that was meant to take that role it was meant to be Sam. Sam was the one to shine the brightest of all.

“Sam Winchester is meant to be mine no other is fit to rule beside me.” Michael knew that was the absolute truth. “So strong yet so carrying,” Michael whispered as he watched Sam stay standing time and time again when others did their best to break him.

While his admiration of Sam grew so did his dislike for this world’s angels as he saw how his soon to be consort was treated by them. “How can they be so blind? Do they not see how his soul shines! He is not an abomination or something to be discarded and looked down upon!”

 _‘Finally something we agree on.’_ Dean hated that Michael was seeing memories that were precious to him but no matter how much he tried to fight he wasn’t strong enough to stop Michael from violating his mind and seeing his memories of Sam. He was grateful though, that Michael hadn’t gone to look at the more intimate moments between him and Sam. He didn’t want Michael to see how Sam looked as he came, how he kissed him or when he whispered I love you to Dean. No those were his and he would be damned if Michael got a look at them, especially when it was clear that he really meant when he said; he wanted Sam as his consort and that would never happen.

Michael wasn’t surprised that Dean agreed with him. He also knew that Dean was keeping memories from him. Precious ones that he guarded even now when he knew how easy it would be for Michael to wipe him out. But he wouldn’t, he couldn’t send Dean’s soul to heaven. If he did, if there was nothing left of Dean in his body then Sam would have nothing left to fight for and he would find a way to join his brother and that was the last thing that Michael wanted to happen.

Michael saw the bond between Dean and Sam, the love the two of them had for one another. How that love had done the impossible and defied destiny as they chose each other and sent both Lucifer and this world’s Michael to the cage.

Michael experienced Dean’s sheer overwhelming grief as he watched his brother, his soul mate, his other half toss himself into the cage.

That had robbed Michael of all breath as he watched Sam Winchester do what no other soul had ever been able to do, fight back an angel or archangel let alone the devil’s possession. He wrestled back his body from Lucifer’s control and did what needed to be done, even if it meant he would be trapped until the end of time in the cage. At least Dean would be safe.

It no longer mattered to him that Sam was a mere human. No Sam would stand by his side willing or not.

“You can fight me all you wish Dean, in the end, I shall win. In the end your beloved Sam, the one you have pledged your life, heart, and soul to shall be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me,” Michael vowed ignoring the growing rage and protectiveness within Dean’s soul. Dean was powerless to do anything.

 _‘And that is where you will fail. You may have my face and body but that will not be enough to sway Sam. I know Sammy and he will find a way to help me break free of you and then you will pay for even thinking about touching my Sammy.’_ Dean was ~~is~~ a man of action, but this called for patience until the time was right to strike.

Michael had it all worked out. His pawns were beginning to move into place but there was just one thing that might throw a wrench into the works and undo all his hard work.

Or one person and that was Sam Winchester.

Sam who Dean said yes for. Sam who Dean was ~~is~~ fighting for, to return to.

He didn’t understand how one person ~~can~~ could love someone so deeply that they would do anything to save them.

He never got a chance to meet Sam, not properly. “I’ll have to change that,” Michael murmured. He never found humans attractive. But  there was something about Sam Winchester. Maybe it was because he was seeing him through Dean’s eyes, but he wanted him. After all, a King needed a consort and Sam would fit that role perfectly. Except for that brief moment, that they had met, which had been far too brief for his taste ~~s~~. No he wanted to feel Sam tremble beneath him as he touched him.

An angel can see a human’s soul and it took everything within Michael not to react to the sheer beauty that was Sam Winchester’s soul, it was utterly breathtaking. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. It outshone the brightest of stars and all other angels’ grace. He had to have Sam as his.

 _‘No, it is too soon to act. I must allow them to believe that I am truly gone, that Dean is free from my control.’_ Michael reminded himself from the spot he had hidden in Dean’s mind where he didn’t have to worry about Castiel’s, even in his weaken state finding him.

 _‘I just need to wait a little longer then everything will be in place and I will have this world and Sam as mine.’_ Michael could wait. He was patient when he needed to be and to have Sam Winchester as his consort he could wait as long as he needed to. After all he would still have a taste of Sam while hidden in Dean’s mind. Dean would never know when he was not in control and Sam would never know that it wasn’t Dean’s lips he was kissing or it wasn’t Dean that was thrusting into him, marking and claiming him. Yes, Michael could wait but that didn’t mean he didn’t have plans of tasting what was soon to be his.

 

* * *

 

“Is that Mary and Rowena?”

Jack sounded as confused as Sam no doubt felt. “Yeah, I think it is,” Sam confirmed after ~~a~~ momentarily checking to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. That indeed the two women had gotten out of the same car and were making their way toward ~~s~~ them.

“They rode in the same car.” Jack sounded a little awed and scared which Sam figured was the right reaction.

“They did and they both look to be in one piece. I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing,” Sam admitted.

Sharing a look, the two men approached the two women who looked rather amused at the worried look in the guy’s eyes.

“Really boys you look like we would have killed one another. It was just a simple car ride we can put aside our differences long enough to warn you,” Rowena explained.

“Warn us about what?” Sam didn’t like the tone in her voice.

“Walt and Roy are dead,” Mary informed her son.

Sam didn’t know how to feel about that. Sure he had tried to put aside his hatred of the men and work along with them. “I’m sorry to hear that but what does that have to do with our search for Dean?” He was a little confused as to what two dead hunters had to do with Dean.

“There was a warning left where their bodies were found. It stated that is the fate of anyone who dares to touch Sam Winchester and Ketch’s informants said that the man who left looked like Dean,” Mary explained.

All thought faded from Sam’s mind. Michael had killed the two hunters who had killed him and Dean all because of the blood that ran through him because he had been the boy king and Lucifer’s chosen vessel. “Michael killed them? But why?”

“They hurt you Sam,” Jack spoke up. “Michael laid a claim on you. Sam I believe he is now showing angels, demons, monsters, and hunters what will happen if they should try and harm you.”

“Wait! What do you mean claim? Sam, is there something you didn’t tell me?” Mary looked at her son with a raised eyebrow.

While Sam didn’t know how to explain what had happened between him and Michael when he had first taken over Dean’s body; Jack had no such issues, “Michael flirted with Sam before taking off with Dean.”

“Can’t say that I blame him,” Rowena responded as she gave Sam a look over. He was a tall drink of water but she knew that it was better to keep her hands to herself. She liked breathing and Dean Winchester was one possessive son of a bitch when it came to his Sam.

“And when were you going to tell me this Sam? You could have been in danger! What if he hurts you?” Mary couldn’t lose her son.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to worry you. I still don’t Mom. I don’t know why Michael is flirting with me. For all we know it could be a trick to keep me off my guard.” Sam didn’t know why Michael had flirted with him and the last thing he wanted was for his mom to have another thing to worry about. “Who is watching the hunters back at the bunker?”

“Don’t worry Sam they can look after themselves, besides right now the main thing is getting Dean back and keeping you safe from Michael. But I called your friend Jody. She said she and Donna would be happy to watch over them so don’t worry.”

“You warned Jody about Bobby right?” Sam asked; he didn’t want Jody to walk in unprepared. It would be a shock for Jody to find the other world’s Bobby alive when their Bobby was dead.

“I did, don’t worry Sam everything is under control. No, let us focus on finding Michael and getting Dean back.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Dean.” Sam could only stare blankly at the spot where Dean once stood before he watched one of his worst fears come to life as Dean was taken over by Michael._

_It didn’t even matter that Lucifer’s body lay only a few feet away with his scorched wings marking the end of the monster that had hunted him for years was finally dead._

_Dean was gone; taken over by Michael and Sam couldn’t do anything to save him._

_“Hello Sam, I believe that I should feel flattered that you are dreaming about me. I have missed you.”_

_“Wait you are in my dreams?” Sam could only stare at Michael, he didn’t like the fact that the archangel was in his dreams._

_“Do not worry Sam I am not here to hurt you that is the last thing that I would ever do.” Michael reached out and stroked the side of Sam’s cheek; pleased when Sam didn’t flinch away from his touch. “I know you have no reason to trust me especially given how you have been treated by other angels and they were fools. They couldn’t see the beauty that you are.”_

_Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. When he first learned that angels were real he had been so happy to meet them. When he learned how they saw him, it cut deeply for so long he believed that he would never be worthy of being in heaven that his place was in hell._

_“Stop that thinking. When your time comes heaven will be all the brighter because you are in it. It is not every day that someone has Death as their own personal reaper and telling them that it is an honor to reap you.” Michael had seen from Dean that Sam thought lowly of himself and he knew that Sam didn’t think himself worthy of heaven._

_“How do you know all of that?” Sam asked in a low voice._

_“You’re brother. Dean’s memories are full of you and how much he loves you. It is so easy to fall in love with you Sam Winchester as I have.”_

_Blinking Sam could only stare at Michael, he hadn’t said what he just said. “You can’t be serious?”_

_“I am. Out of all those in this world, only you are worthy to stand next to me as my consort. Your soul is beautiful as is the rest of you,” Michael whispered as he cupped Sam’s face in his hands. He was so pleased when Sam didn’t move away from him._

_Sam knew that he should be running or trying to wake up but even though it was Michael in control it was still Dean touching him and he had missed Dean’s touch._

_The kiss should have surprised him but it didn’t. Closing his eyes Sam gave into the kiss and against his will Sam found himself returning the kiss._

_The soft “Sammy,” whispered against his lips had Sam’s eyes flew opening._

_“Dean?” Sam didn’t dare breathe as he looked into the green eyes that he loved so much._

_The corner of Dean’s lips curled up into that smile that Sam loved so much. “Hiya baby boy. I don’t have much time. Michael has allowed me to have control. I’m here and I will find a way back to you.”_

_“I kissed him.” Sam had betrayed Dean and that torn into him._

_“I know and I don’t blame you baby boy, after all, he is in my body. Of course, he is being a smug bastard now, but one kiss is fine. After all he has never had you in his bed and he never will.” Dean growled possessively._

_“I am yours and yours alone,” Sam whispered doing his best to reassure Dean that he knew that._

_“I know baby boy and I am yours. I can’t blame Michael for falling for you. It does show that he has great taste. He sees you the way I see you and who would have thought that it would be a psycho angel from another world that would understand how much of a gift you are.”_

_Sam smiled softly. “It didn’t matter how others saw me, just how you saw me.”_

_“You are my Sammy, my baby boy and my soul mate. I would trade the world for you,” Dean whispered._

_“Stay with me,” Sam pleaded in a soft voice._

_“For as long as I can,” Dean promised as he curled his arms around Sam and held him close._

__

* * *

 

Jack didn’t know why he woke up until he heard a soft sound. It took a moment for him to realize what that sound was and then he was up and turning on the light.

“Sam, are you alright, why are you crying?” Jack reached out and put his hand on Sam’s arm.

“I’m sorry for waking you.” Sam had tried to be quiet but it appeared that he hadn’t been successful.

“Do not worry, what has made you cry, Sam?” Jack hated seeing Sam hurt and with all that was going on he didn’t need anything else to deal with.

“Michael visited me in my dreams. He let Dean take over. It felt so real. I could feel Dean’s arms around me and when I woke up in this empty bed I couldn’t stop myself. I just miss Dean so much.”

“It is okay for you to cry. You and Dean are soul mates and to be apart can’t be easy on either of you.” Jack did his best to comfort Sam.

“Thank you, Jack, you are right. I’m just sorry I disturbed your sleeping.” Sam flashed him a small sad smile.

Jack hated seeing Sam sad. “It’s okay. Do you want to watch a movie?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

Sam was thankful that Jack didn’t tell anyone about Michael’s visit to him in his dreams. Something that was happening every night and Sam clung to those dreams as it allowed him to be with Dean, to have Dean’s arms wrapped around him. But every morning when he woke up alone his heart broke a little more. His family could see the toll it was taking on Sam day after day they came no closer in finding Dean and they could tell that there was something else bothering Sam; not that he would tell them.

Sam didn’t know how to tell Jack, his mom, and Rowena that Michael was flirting with him in his dreams.

“Where are you, Dean?” Sam muttered running his hand through his hair.

 

* * *

 

“I will return control of your body on one condition. You agree to share Sam with me,” Michael offered once again to Dean.

 _“Never happening. I don’t share Sam with anyone,”_ Dean snarled out.

He was a little displeased at Dean’s answer but Michael wasn’t at all surprised that was Dean’s response. Michael found the idea of sharing Sam to his distaste but Sam and Dean were a package deal.

 

* * *

 

Sam knew that he was dreaming again. It seemed to be happening more and more he wondered if it was Michael’s doing.

_“I will give Dean back to you if you agree to be with me as well.”_

_Sam could only blink. “Are you serious? You will give Dean back to me just like that.”_

_Michael’s lips curled up into a smile. “I will. All you have to do is agree to be mine as well as Dean’s.”_

_It was on the tip of Sam’s tongue to say yes, he would have his Dean back. “But it’s not just my decision; it is Dean’s body, it is up to him. He knows that I would say yes in a heartbeat if it meant I got him back but if he doesn’t agree I don’t have the right to make that choice.”_

_“I figured you would say that. Very well Sam Winchester, for now, I will accept that answer until later.”_

Shooting straight up in the bed Sam ran a hand through his hair. He was disappointed that he wasn’t allowed to spend time with Dean. But now he knew that Michael would give Dean back to him if only he agreed to share himself with him and Dean. And if it would give him Dean back he would say yes. But Dean would never agree to share his body with Michael and Sam wouldn’t force him. He would find another way to save Dean.

 

* * *

 

 _“I told you he would say no,”_ Dean taunted just a little bit.

Straightening out his jacket Michael had to admit Dean had a point. “It would seem like you were right but still I could see it in Sam’s eyes, he would have said yes just to save you but he knows that you will not agree to stay my vessel, at least not for now. Think about it Dean if you agreed to stay my vessel then I can ensure that Sam and you will never be harmed again. You will never have to worry about someone trying to take Sam from you or harming him again.”

Michael wasn’t at all surprised when Dean stayed silent. “Think about it.”

 

* * *

 

“Michael has been visiting me in my dreams.” Sam found himself blurting out one morning at the table at the diner.

All eyes flew to him.

“What? Has he hurt you?” Mary demanded as she ran her eyes over her son.

Sam shook his head. “No he hasn’t and he has let me see Dean. He has let me talk to him. He offered me a deal that if I agree to be his, he will give me Dean back. I wanted to say yes but at the same time I can’t agree to that. It is Dean’s body and only he has the right to make such a choice.”

“You made the wise choice Samuel but I fear that Michael will not give up that easily,” Rowena warned.

“I know but at least this way I know that Dean is okay and I can talk to him,” Sam explained.

Jack was worried he didn’t want Michael to use Dean as a pawn to get Sam to do what he wanted.

It seemed like Mary was on the same page as him as she frowned, “Is there some way that we can stop him from visiting Sam’s dreams?” she asked Rowena.

“NO!” Sam blushed as he felt all eyes on him at his outburst. “I mean no I don’t want the dreams to stop. Who knows what Michael would do if he couldn’t visit me in my dreams. I don’t want any more innocent people to suffer because of me.”

Mary and Jack both hated that Sam had a point; Michael would not like the fact that he couldn’t enter Sam’s dreams.

“Sam is right.” Rowena’s voice broke the silence that had fallen over the table and she shrugged her shoulders when both Jack and Mary looked at her.

“Surely there is something we can do,” Jack pleaded with her. He wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Michael visiting Sam.

“Michael is an archangel, even if I could find a spell to keep him out of Sam’s dreams I doubt it would last long and Sam is right who knows what Michael would do if he couldn’t visit Sam anymore. For now, we needed to let Michael have access to Sam but perhaps this could work to our advantage. I could do a spell, a tracking spell on Sam when he is asleep to see if we can find out where he is,” Rowena suggested.

“Could you do that?” Sam looked so hopeful that Rowena didn’t have the heart to tease him for doubting her.

“Of course my dear Samuel.”

Sam felt hope fill him at Rowena’s words. He knew that she was powerful and he did his best to ignore the voice that reminded him that Michael was an archangel and Rowena, as powerful as she was was still just a witch.

Sam couldn’t lose hope not now.

 

* * *

 

Spread out on a bed, Sam did his best to ignore the chanting that was going on around him.

“Close your eyes and relax Sam, drift off into sleep so that Michael can find you,” Rowena spoke softly.

“We will be here watching over you and we won’t let anything happen to you and I won’t let anything happen to Rowena and Mary,” Jack promised.

Mary couldn’t help but smile. “I always hoped for a grandchild and I couldn’t ask for a better one than you Jack. Oh, don’t deny it, everyone can see that you look to Sam as a father and Sam treats you like a son. Welcome to the family Jack.” Mary smiled at the stun looking young man.

“That is why I want to find Dean so much, because he with Sam and Castiel are my family and we are not whole without him,” Jack explained to those in the room.

“Jack, I am honored that you consider me a father figure and I know that Dean will be as well when we get him back. My mom is right welcome to the family Jack.” Sam smiled at the young man he saw as a son.

“I do wonder how Dean is going to respond to the fact that you have officially adopted a son. I really hope that I am around the first time that dear Jack calls Sam dad in Dean’s presences,” Rowena couldn’t help but tease.

Jack’s burrows furred together, “Would that be any different from when Sam calls Dean daddy?”

Sam felt his face burning and he wanted to disappear from sight. He and Dean had an active sex life and yes they both had their kinks. Dean loved it when Sam called him daddy and begged him to fuck him harder, but he had been so sure that Jack hadn’t been around to hear that.

“When we get Dean back he will be giving you the sex talk,” Sam declared. After all, Dean was the one who promised him that Jack was nowhere close by when he convinced Sam to do a little role-playing.

“Okay.”

Mary found the wall very interesting. While she knew that her sons were involved she didn’t need to hear about their sex life and certainly not the kinks they had. There were something ~~’~~ s a mother was better off not knowing and this was one of them.

 

* * *

 

_“So your witch is trying to use a spell to find me,” Michael greeted Sam when Sam entered the dream world._

_Sam didn’t know what to say. Squaring his shoulders he met Michael’s gaze head-on, “We are. Did you really think that I would give up looking for Dean?”_

_“No.” Michael had a fond look on his face. “I knew that you wouldn’t and that is why I am allowing this. I want to see you in person Sam, to touch you and feel you in my arms. I will allow your witch to do her work and then you will find me and you will come to me and you alone Sam. I promise not to hurt your family as long as it is only you I see,” Michael warned._

_Sam knew it was a warning. “I promise I will come alone.”_

_“Good, now I think Dean would like to talk to you.”_

_Sam held his breath as he watched Michael let Dean have control of his body and from the way, his green eyes blazed he wasn’t happy with Sam’s deal with Michael. “Hi, Dean.”_

_“Don’t hi Dean me. That was stupid Sammy, you shouldn’t have agreed,” Dean growled out as he reached out and pulled Sam into his arms. “I don’t know what I will do if he tries anything that will harm you. I don’t know if I am strong enough to fight him back,” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear._

_“You are the strongest man I know. You can beat him back and save me if it comes to that but I don’t think it will.” Sam didn’t think that Michael planned on hurting him, not if he wanted him to become his consort._

_“I hate the bastard but I know that he won’t harm you, Sam. I wonder if I should say yes. To let Michael share my body because an archangel on our side could offer us some big help when we need it and I know he won’t let anything happen to you.” Dean hated the idea of sharing his Sam with anyone, let alone Michael. But the angel was right, he could protect Sam in times when Dean couldn’t and he wouldn’t have to worry about losing him like he thought he had in the caves with those vampires. The one good thing Lucifer had ever done was bring Sam back to him._

_“You are the strongest person I know Dean and you have kept me safe plenty of times.” Sam hated it when Dean blamed himself for things out of his control. “It is your body, I will not let you do something you are not comfortable with.”_

_Stroking Sam’s cheek Dean pressed a kiss against Sam’s lips. “If Michael was more like Venom then maybe I might be okay with this, especially if he came with that long tongue of his.” Dean waggled his eyebrows._

_Sam could only shake his head. Leave it to Dean to find himself being possessed and find a way to twist it into a sex thing. “Only you Dean.”_

_“Hey, you can’t deny it baby boy. If I remember you were the one begging and pleading for me to fuck you harder as I described in detail what I would do to you if I was Venom,” Dean pointed out. “That had been such a good night.”_

_“Oh that reminds me, when we get you back you are giving Jack the sex talk. Today he informed our mom and Rowena that you like it when I call you daddy,” Sam informed his brother, shooting Dean his classic bitch face._

_Dean didn’t look at all embarrassed. “Well the kid had to have the talk someday. Sure I’ll give it to him, after all I gave you your sex talk. Jack’s will just be a little less hands-on,” Dean’s eyes glazed over as he recalled how he had taught Sam the joys of sex. Which hadn’t been easy as the little tease taunted him, wearing his long shirts and a pair of panties when they were alone. It was a miracle that Dean had lasted until Sam was of age before he took Sam to his bed._

_“I will come back to you Sam, I promise,” Dean vowed._

_“I know you will.”_

 

* * *

 

When Sam came to he wasn’t at all surprised to see his mom and Jack staring down at him with worry in their eyes.

“I found Michael. Now I don’t like to brag,” Rowena began.

Sam couldn’t stop himself from shaking his head.

“And while I am good, I never thought it would be this easy to track an archangel. It was almost like he wanted us to find him.” Rowena shot Sam a knowing look.

“He does. Michael knew that we were trying to find him and he let us track him but the deal is only I can go and met him,” Sam told them.

“No!”

“It could be a trap! What if he takes you away from us?”

Both Mary and Jack were very vocal against the idea.

“I know but I have no choice Michael has promised that he will not hurt anyone if I come alone and I can’t risk Dean’s safety. I am sorry but I am going alone. You can come with me in the Impala but that is as far as you go.” Sam laid down the law.

The look in Sam’s eyes and the set of his jaw proved that he would not change his mind, that he had made his decision.

“Alright, Sam we will follow your lead.” Mary didn’t like it but she wouldn’t go against Sam’s wishes. “But if he tries anything I will hunt him down and once he is out of Dean I will kick his ass,” Mary promised.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam blinked as he checked and doubled checked the address that Rowena had given him. But it was the right one and he wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that Michael wanted to meet him in a gay bar.

“Stay here,” Sam ordered once again before he climbed out of the Impala. He was thankful that he had ditched his usually hunter outfit and was wearing a pair of black jeans that Dean loved on him. Dean has said something about them showing off his long legs and his ass. He pair the jeans with a tight white tank top that clung to his upper body; one that had Rowena wolf whistling when she had seen it one him, topped off with a black leather jacket.

Steeling himself Sam headed toward ~~s~~ the entrance of the club. This wasn’t the first time that Sam had gone to a club like this, but usually ~~,~~ it was with Dean. His brother liked to show off what was his, knowing that no one else could touch. Sam could feel eyes on him and he wasn’t as comfortable with attention as Dean was. Smiling bashfully at the bouncer who let him in with a wink, Sam headed into the club.

Michael was there standing right before him in an instant and Sam didn’t know what to do. He wanted to reach out and touch him, kiss him but that was because it was Dean’s body, his green eyes raking over him.

The black leather pants clung to Dean’s legs drawing a lot of lingering looks and the deep green shirt that he wore showed off his upper chest and made his green eyes shine even more.

“Dance with me Sam,” Michael whispered in Sam’s ear as he pressed his body against Sam’s. “And I won’t take no for an answer. I will kill every person in this club.”

Sam knew that was a promise and not a threat. He had no choice but to take Michael’s offered hand and allowed him to pull him close.

It should have felt so wrong but it felt so right as their bodies became one. It wasn’t often that Dean would dance with Sam and when he did Sam cherished those moments. As Michael wove his arm around Sam’s back possessively, Sam had to keep reminding himself that it wasn’t Dean he was dancing with but Michael.

“Just say yes and Dean will be returned to you,” Michael whispered in his ear ~~s~~. “I never expected to fall for a human but then I saw your soul Sam and it was utterly blinding. Seeing you through Dean's eyes, through his memories and I was mesmerized. Never before have I seen such a soul, one that has gone through so much, still retain its light. And oh how it shined. It called to me like a moth is called to a flame. You are an addiction Sam, one that I can’t and don’t want to quit.”

“It is not my choice, it is Dean’s.” Sam would never take the choice away from Dean it was his body after all. He loves Dean with all his heart but he can't deny that Michael tempts him to say yes just like the demon version of Dean did. No matter what this was still Dean.

 "And I said yes Sammy.”

Startled, Sam pulled away from Dean just a little and looked at the man who was holding him.

A smile appeared on Dean’s face. He could see the disbelief warring against the hope in Sam’s eyes, “It’s me, Sammy.”

Oh, how Sam wished that he could believe that. That the man standing before him was his Dean and that Michael was truly gone. Sam wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Dean, to pull him into a kiss, run his hands over Dean’s body before dragging him off to their bed and have Dean reclaim him, remind him that he was Dean’s.

But something in Sam was stopping him, something about Dean felt off. He knew firsthand how hard it was to break free of angel let alone an archangel and while he knew that Dean was strong, he was one the strongest people Sam had the privilege of knowing let alone loving, he just wasn’t sure that Dean had actually agreed to Michael’s deal.

Gun callous fingers cupped Sam’s cheeks in such a way that only Dean had ever touched him. Sam couldn’t help but melt into the touch.

“It really is me, Sammy,” Dean whispered before kissing Sam like he had longed to do since he laid eyes on Sam for the first time in weeks.

Sam sank into the kiss and did his best to make himself believe that flicker of blue in Dean’s eyes was the light and the rough and extremely possessive grip of Dean’s hands on his hips was normal and it wasn’t Michael he was kissing.

It was a lie. Sam didn’t know how long he could believe but had to if he wanted to save Dean from Michael’s hold.

“He’s still in you,” Sam whispered once the kiss broke.

“He is.” Dean hated the fact that Michael was still a part of him. “I didn’t want to but he wasn’t going to let me come back to you so we came to an agreement. We will share you like he wanted to and this way we can keep an eye on him.”

“You’re going to be okay with him touching me, making love to me, kissing me?” Sam asked. He stared at Dean in disbelief, this didn’t sound like his Dean.

A scowl appeared on Dean’s face. “No I am not but I really didn’t have any other choice. I couldn’t risk losing you. I couldn’t stay away from you anymore. Plus it seems our talk about Venom had a certain bastard interested and once he saw it he decided that we could work a lot better like that minus the tongue thing which even he is upset about.”

“Dean!” Sam hissed feeling his face heating up. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His brother and the archangel Michael had come to some kind of agreement to share him and Dean’s body.

Dean cupped Sam’s face between his hands. “Hey, I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think you would be safe. The one thing that Michael has going for him above all other angels is that he sees how special you are. Until we find a way to deal with Michael this is the only way that we can be together and that is all I want Sammy.”

Resting his head against crook of Dean’s neck Sam breathed in Dean’s scent. “Okay, we will do it your way.”

 _“Wonderful, so when do get to the sex part?”_ Michael asked.

“Oh hell no! I get first dibs on Sam, he is mine.”

Shifting his head, Sam stared up at Dean who seemed to be arguing with himself about sex of all things. “Did Michael ask you when we can have sex? Is he talking to you?”

“Yes. That bastard doesn’t seem to understand that I get to see you naked first. I get to make love to you first then and only then can he touch you.” Dean looked pissed off.

“This is going to be a very wired threesome,” Sam commented. “Come on mom, Jack and Rowena are waiting for us.” Sam didn’t want to leave Dean’s arms but he knew if he didn’t check in soon they would come storming in.

“Alright let’s go see them.” Dean didn’t want to let Sam go, not yet but he knew that Sam was right. If they didn’t go and see the others soon they would come storming in.

 

* * *

 

“Look there is Sam! And Dean?” Jack was the first to spot them. Confusion and hoped battled within him as he noticed that Dean was with Sam; their hands linked together.

While it was clear to Rowena that Mary and Jack wanted to go running and greet Dean, if it was him, or get Sam away if it was still Michael they did the smart thing and stayed beside the Impala, which had the hunter weapons in it. They wouldn’t want to kill Dean if it was still Michael but they would hopefully stun him enough to get Sam away from him.

“Hey, guys!” Dean greeted with a smile on his face.

“Dean? Is that you?” Jack asked wanting to hug the other man that was like his father. “I looked after Sam for you.”

 "That's my boy. Good job Jack. I knew you would keep Sam safe and that bastard away from him." Jack would be smiling, his chest puffed out in pride for day from this high praise.

Dean flashed Jack a quick smile and reached out to ruffle his hair. The kid was a lot like Sam and he knew that he was carrying around some guilt over him being taken by Michael. “Yeah kid it is me with an extra passenger tagging along.”

“Michael,” Mary stated flatly.

“Yeah, listen it is a long story but we have come to an agreement,” Dean explained. “Michael doesn’t want any harm to come to Sam and he knows that Sam would never be with anyone but me. This is the only way that it will work, trust me.”

“I do trust you it is Michael that I don’t.” Mary took a step closer to Dean. “Michael, if you hurt my boys in any way I will find a way to get you out of Dean and then nothing will save you.”

The change was instant in Dean. “I understand Mary and you are a brave warrior. All I want is Sam as my consort. I shall not harm anyone who is family. Sam cares about you. You have my word as a warrior of heaven,” Michael promised her.

“Your promises are empty, it is your actions that I will be watching. Now let me talk to Dean again,” Mary growled out sounding like a mama bear who would defend her children.

“Very well.” Michael faded back and let Dean take over.

Dean looked impressed. “He won’t say it but you scared Michael. Way to go, Mom.”

“Good he should be.” Reaching out Mary pulled Dean into a hug. “It is good to have you back.”

Dean clung to his mom. “It is good to be back but I don’t regret it. I couldn’t not say yes to Michael, not when it was Sam and Jack in danger from Lucifer.”

“And you shouldn’t. You did what you had to do to save your brother and Jack. Now we just have to figure out a way to explain this to the hunters staying at the bunker.”

Dean shook his head. “No, no one but Castiel can to find out that Michael is still within me. I can’t blame them for hating Michael for what he did to their world but if they learned that Michael was still within me and he has chosen Sam as his consort who knows what they will do to Sam. Fear makes people do crazy things.”

“He’s right,” Sam spoke up.

“Alright, we won’t tell anyone.” Mary couldn’t lose her sons, not again.

 “Oh baby how I have missed you,” Dean cooed as he moved toward ~~s~~ the Impala and ran his hands over her sweet metal. “I see that my baby boy has been taking care of my other baby.”

Sam could only shake his head as he watched Dean speak softly to the Impala.

“Is that normal?” Jack asked as he stood beside Sam.

“For some guys, yeah it is.”

Jack wasn’t sure that he would ever understand adults.

 

* * *

 

The fear about telling the other hunters or them finding out about Michael within Dean was put to rest as they arrived back at the bunker to find it empty for everyone but Jody and Castiel.

“Cas, Jody, where is everyone?” Sam asked as he greeted Jody with their traditional hug.

“Out hunting. It seemed a few cases have sprung up and they wanted to be useful rather than stuck in the bunker,” Jody explained.

“Dean, why do I sense Michael’s grace still within you?” Castiel had a confused look on his face.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. “That is because he still is within me, buddy. Michael and I came to an agreement. He and I share my body and he doesn’t turn this world into a wasteland,” Dean explained.

“How do you know that he will keep his word?” Jody demanded.

“Because of me,” Sam spoke up softly. “Michael wants me as his consort and he knows that I will not agree if he hurts anyone I love,” Sam explained.

“And you trust him?” Jody asked with a raised eyebrow, showing her skepticism.

“Not fully but enough to know that he will keep his word,” Sam explained.

“If you are sure, then I support you. But know this Michael, I will be keeping an eye on you.” Castiel promised.

“We all will,” Jody added.

 

* * *

 

Dean had never been happier to see his bed. “I have missed you,” Dean murmured to his memory foam.

“Should I leave you alone?” Sam couldn’t help but ask as he watched Dean fall face first into his bed.

“Oh hell no, get that pretty ass over here baby boy,” Dean growled, heat shining in his eyes as he sat up in bed holding his hand out to Sam. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for and I need a taste of my baby boy.”

That was enough to get Sam moving and he practically fell into Dean’s arms. A low moan escaped his lips as Dean’s lips landed on his and Sam sank into Dean’s kiss.

“See Michael and I have talked and we decided that you would like even more beautiful carrying our child. The bunker is empty, ever hunter is out on an assignment so that means we are free to fuck you non-stop until we get you pregnant and with angel grace, we don’t need to worry about little things like sleep or getting worn out or too sore,” Dean whispered as he broke the kiss.

Sam could only blink. They had talked about it, starting a family when the time came for them to step back from hunting. “Are you sure?” Sam wanted nothing more than to carry his and Dean’s child.

“We are sure.” Michael and Dean spoke as one.

That was two days ago and Dean and Michael had kept their word. There wasn’t a place in the bunker that Dean or Michael hadn’t taken him. Sam wasn’t sure how he would ever be able to look at the kitchen table the same way again after Dean had spread him out and ate pie off of him, then fucked him so hard on ~~to~~ it that Sam was certain it would break.

“On your knees sweetheart, I want to see that pretty pink hole of yours.”

Sam could only whimper as he moved to do as Dean command. Since Michael and Dean had come to some kind of understanding, which Sam asked if that made them the new Venom and Eddie, the sex had been incessant.

Dean’s lips curled up into that sexy smirk that promised something dirty to come. “I’d bet you like that wouldn’t you baby boy? That long tongue opening you up, eating out of you for hours and making you beg like the slut I know you are,” Dean purred loving the way Sam’s eyes darkened. He licks his lips; he loved that his baby boy had such a kinky side, one that only he and now Michael knew about.

Michael enjoyed having Sam in the library surrounded by the books Sam loved. Michael got off rimming Sam in his favorite chair before having Sam ride him.

“You are going to look so pretty with our baby growing in you,” Michael murmured in Sam’s ear as his fingers dug into Sam’s hips. The younger man keened and moaned as he continued to thrust into an exhausted Sam. “And if this doesn’t take, then we will just keep trying, again and again until we have what we want, you pregnant,” Michael vowed.

Sam knew that Dean and Michael meant everything word. Part of him hoped he got pregnant this time, just to see how Dean and Michael would help him handle his pregnancy hormones. The other part of him hoped he wasn’t just so they could do this again. He knew that they wouldn’t stop until he was carrying their child and Sam found he loved the idea as well. Sam had always wanted a family with Dean, a child that was a mixture of the two of them and now it looked like that dream was finally coming true and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
